


All That's Missing

by Ya Girl Juniper (YaGirlJuniper)



Series: Juniper's Touhou Fan Canon [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Boredom, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, I shat this out in literally less than 2 hours, Kissing, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlJuniper/pseuds/Ya%20Girl%20Juniper
Summary: Marisa thinks of an anagram and uses it to flirt with Reimu. It works until it doesn't.





	All That's Missing

It was a quiet day at the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu and Marisa sat alone, the conversation long since having trailed off to nowhere. Marisa lay on her back, kicking her feet back and forth as they dangled off the edge of Reimu’s veranda. The calming sounds of birds chirping in the distance broke only when Reimu sipped her tea. Marisa stared aimlessly, eyes fluttering as she nodded off.

_Ssssip._ “Aah.”

Marisa’s legs stopped, and her eyes opened. She stared further still, lost not in boredom now, but in thought. Intense thought. Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly. A smirk spread across her face.

Reimu smiled suspiciously. “What?”

Marisa tucked her arms behind her head, still lying on her back. “Juuust thinkin’ of anagrams.”

She could already sense where this was going. “Oh.” She raised her cup to her mouth.

“Turns out-”

_Ssssip._

Marisa waited for Reimu to finish. “…turns out, Kirisame Marisa,” her grin widened til her eyes shut, “is one letter short of being an anagram for, ‘Kiss me, Reimu’!”

Reimu rolled her eyes. “Oh _god_.”

Marisa giggled.

Reimu shook her head. “You are incorrigible.”

Marisa smiled proudly, eyes still shut. “Yep! One letter. All that’s missing…”

_Ssssip-_

“is ‘u’.”

Reimu froze. Her eyes flit about, and after a moment to think, her cheeks flushed red. She glanced over at Marisa with the cup still at her lips. Marisa peeked, and Reimu's glance darted away into the ground in front of her. She set her cup down and cleared her throat.

Marisa shifted comfortably in place and relaxed. “Just thought that was interesti-”

Reimu’s soft lips touched hers in a slanted kiss. Her warm hands caressed Marisa’s plump cheeks as their lips momentarily separated. Marisa was surprised for but a moment, but her arms didn’t budge from behind her. She puckered her lips right back. They kissed. again. and again. They parted slowly. Their gazes met, and lingered.

Marisa smiled. “Nice.”

Reimu sat back up again and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Since you asked,” she picked up her tea again, “Kirisame Marisa.” _Ssssip._

It took everything Marisa had to not let her joy explode all over the place. Her name was really special now, and like the smooth criminal she was, she’d turned it into a moment. This could go places. She basked in the-

“Wait a minute! Isn’t it missing an ‘e’ too?”

Her eyes flipped open. “What!?” Marisa panicked. She jolted upright and quickly rearranged the letters in her head once again. “No! No, it has one! It has one, ri-!?” Then it hit her.

“…it needs two.”

Marisa teared up. “Fu-huh-huuuck!” She rolled over and flopped on her belly, then grabbed her hat and plopped it on the back of her head. Reimu rubbed Marisa’s back through her thick, scruffy blonde hair, but Marisa sniffled, whimpered, and deflated. _“I thought I was so clever I tell ya…”_ her voice muffled against the wooden floor. Somehow, she deflated again. _“I thought my name was special…”_

Reimu trembled as she stifled the laughter pushing its way out of her. She laid on her stomach opposite Marisa and tried to get low enough to peek under her hat, “Oh, Marisa. Your name _is_ special to me.”

_“Ahaaaaaaaaaaah…”_ Marisa cried and pushed her hat down. Reimu giggled. Marisa’s arms flopped at her sides. _“How come_ you _get to be romantic today?”_

Reimu gleefully tittered and lifted Marisa’s hat. Marisa’s sullen eyes tilted up at her.

“I love you.”

Marisa scowled. “Aw, shut up, Reimu.”

_“Snkkkkkk!”_

Reimu’s snort fired them both into rollicking laughter. The two of them rolled around on the veranda in a firm hug, and after tumbling back and forth, they ended up in a heap together. Reimu laid her head in Marisa’s soft arms and kissed her tenderly on the neck.

Marisa gazed up at the awning with a satisfied smile. Her thumb stroked Reimu’s shoulder. “I’ll get another shot someday.”

Reimu settled in. “I’m sure you’ll get many more than that.”


End file.
